


非正常关系

by Kazeiris



Category: MO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeiris/pseuds/Kazeiris





	非正常关系

非正常关系  
对许多还没出道的孩子来说，泡在练习室里的时光总显得特别漫长。太阳从东边升起来，也不知道要多久才能看到它从西边落下去。而在这漫长又漫长的一天时间里，他们可能只能反复地练习一首歌、一个舞蹈动作，直练到梦里都在唱歌跳舞，可能还是换不来一个出道的机会。  
舞台就这么大，看上去很吸引人，但通往舞台的道路何其艰难。想要站在那个舞台上，需要付出的努力也不是常人可以想象的。

在那首歌播放到今天的第三十七回的时候，小岛终于控制不住自己一直颤抖的双腿，瘫坐在地上。  
“好累啊——”他喘着气，让后背靠在墙上，擦了擦快要流到眼睛里的汗水。  
“小岛，你真的已经很棒啦，我就坚持不了你这么久，”旁边一个同样未出道的男孩凑过来，一张脸还稚气未脱，“每天练习同一个动作，可累了。上次我练习那套舞蹈动作，整整练了一个多月，可最后跳完编舞师给我的评价也只是‘差强人意’而已。”  
“我虽然总在练习，可我总觉得自己进步太慢了，”小岛叹了口气，“我真的好想出道啊，像那些前辈一样在舞台上闪闪发光。”  
“比如说大野さん那种？”  
“不不不，”小岛抬起酸疼的手用力摆了摆，倒是弄得自己疼得龇牙咧嘴的，“我哪敢跟大野さん比啊，大野さん可是大前辈，唱歌跳舞演戏样样能行的那一种。别说我们公司了，现在在整个娱乐圈里大野さん都是稳稳占据一席之地的人。我啊，我只要想想自己怎么能快点出道就行，能出道我就知足了。”  
旁边的男孩想了想，脸上的表情也有些郁郁：“我觉得，有大野さん在，公司里最好的资源肯定都是给他的，我们想要出道，想要分到资源很难……”  
刚好编舞师就在这个时候走进门来要检查他们的练习成果，所以两人的对话被匆匆打断，很快又投入到练习之中。

 

练习室里如何讨论暂且不说，此刻，刚才那两个少年嘴里的风云人物大野智正一身休闲打扮，戴着口罩站在电梯里，等着电梯上行。  
很快电梯就到达了大楼的顶层，机械的女声把还在发呆的大野智拉了回来。他深吸一口气，出了电梯门，一个人走在铺着地毯的走廊上，没发出一点声音，步伐悠闲自在仿佛一只正巡视领地的猫。  
刚好走出来的秘书芦田小姐看到他以后呆了一下，停住了脚步。  
“大野さん？”  
大野智“嗯”了一声，这声音隔着一层口罩显得更是低沉。他顿了一下，问：“松本さん在吗？”  
芦田其实也猜到了对方会这么问，于是点了点头：“在的，总裁之前亲自去了趟横滨出差，三个小时前刚回来，现在还在办公室。”  
大野智又是“哦”了一声，轻车熟路地接着往里面总裁办公室的方向走。芦田停在原地，保持着回头的动作看着大野智走到总裁办公室的门前敲了门再开门进去的整个过程，这才收回了有些好奇的目光。  
自己这位顶头boss松本润和自家公司旗下的艺人大野智关系很好这件事情，是全公司都知道的。

 

松本润醒过来的时候发现自己还躺在办公室的长沙发上，只是身上比睡着时多了张毯子。他揉了揉眼睛坐起来，果然看见大野智正坐在另一张小沙发上翻着钓鱼杂志。对方的动作很轻巧，翻动书页的时候竟一点儿声音都没有。  
他还未重启成功的脑子还有点发懵。  
“智？你怎么来了？”  
大野智头也不抬地盯着手里的杂志：“节目录完了，我顺路就回来了。”  
“辛苦了。”松本润顺口就说了一句，然后又马上反应过来。  
“你录完了节目下面没有安排了，你不回家，来我这儿有事？”  
大野智总算是抬起头来。  
“没有啊，就是上次不是放了几本最新的钓鱼杂志在你这儿嘛，我想着顺路就拿回去了。来的时候正好看到你睡着了，怕吵醒你，就没走了。”  
松本润抬手看了看表，发现已经是晚上七点十三分了，手头也没什么要紧的工作，就开始盘算晚饭该怎么办。而大野智显然比他更快，直接问：“晚饭怎么办？”  
“来不及做的话出去吃吧，”松本润开始收拾沙发上的毯子，把它折好放在一边，“你想吃什么？寿司？牛排？意大利面？还是中华冷面什么的？”  
大野智开始把自己手里的钓鱼杂志往背包里塞，可塞了几次都塞不进，他这才注意到背包小了而杂志太大。他不敢再硬塞了，怕真的把杂志弄破，于是有点苦恼地坐在那里。松本润见他发呆，一下就明白过来是什么情况，伸手拿过那两本杂志放进自己的笔记本电脑袋里，大小倒是刚好。  
他拎起电脑包，最后环视了一下办公室，确认自己没有忘记什么重要的东西。  
“走吧。”

大野智跟在松本润的后面，两个人一前一后出了办公室，关上了门。  
“你还没告诉我你要吃什么？”  
顶层都是松本润的办公区域，除了秘书芦田，一般没有人会上来，所以两个人也就相当随意地一边走一边说话。  
“嗯……咖喱？”  
大野智说完，就听到松本润似乎是笑了。  
“走吧。”两人已经走到电梯前面，松本润抬手按亮了那部总裁专用电梯的按钮，电梯门应声而开，两人走了进去。  
电梯里灯光很亮，松本润这才注意到，大野智眼睛底下有一圈淡淡的乌青。他皱了皱眉。  
“最近安排的工作太多了吗？要不推掉一部分吧，我看你确实是很辛苦，都没休息好。”  
大野智小声说了句“没关系”，目光就不知为何被地砖的花纹吸引过去了。  
“你要是真的难受你要说才行啊，不能什么都不会拒绝，”松本润有些无奈地看着他，“毕竟我妈可是说了，叫我好好照顾你。我可不想到时候你这幅样子回去，我妈怪我把人越照顾越——”  
大野智忍不住打断他：“我可比你大三岁，润君。”  
“是两岁零九个月。”松本润纠正道。  
“反正我比你大，该是我照顾你。唔，我妈这么说的。”  
“那我可不知道，反正我妈是这么跟我说的，我就这么做。”  
……

两个人没有什么意义的小孩子斗嘴式的对话在电梯门重新打开的那一刻一下子停住，两人脸上的表情也是都有了变化——松本润重新回到一脸严肃的表情，而大野智则是一脸放空的样子。  
快出公司大门的时候，两人正好碰上了下来拿快餐的两个职员。那两个人似乎是没想到会在这个时候看到他们两个同时出现，懵了一下才记得上来打招呼：  
“总裁好！大野さん好！两位辛苦了！”  
两个人都点了点头，然后松本润淡淡说了句“你也辛苦了”，就和两个职员擦肩而过。  
走得远了，松本润竟然还听到那两个职员在那里小声嘀咕。

“总裁和大野さん的关系可真好啊，好多次都看见两个人一起吃饭……”  
“是因为大野さん是公司的王牌吧，所以总裁会偏爱他多一些？”  
“喂这已经不是什么‘偏爱多一些’了吧，资源都在他那里啊……”  
“我也觉得好像他们关系很不一般……”  
“谁知道是什么关系啊，说不定……”

后面的话飘散在空气中听不清楚了。松本润忍了好一会儿，终于还是叹了口气，回头去看大野智。大野智根本没想到他会突然停下来，心不在焉地一下子撞在他的后背上。  
“润君？”  
他揉着鼻子，不明所以。  
“……没什么。”  
话到嘴边，松本润又咽了回去。

 

大野智是个味觉很神奇的人，很多别人认为不好吃的东西在他这里统统都是好吃。再比如，这人相当能吃辣。  
就像现在，他能够对着一盘加辣的咖喱吃得相当开心，可松本润却只能敬而远之。  
松本润看了看埋头苦吃的大野智，又把一盘肉和一盘水果推到他面前。  
“你多吃点吧，我看你最近好像瘦了不少。”  
“新剧要减肥啊，没办法，我不能多吃了。”大野智咽下嘴里的饭，冲着松本润笑得露出了小虎牙：“我这不是还要努力拍戏替你挣钱嘛。”  
松本润听着忍不住笑出声：“大野さん，我当初签你是践行对我妈的承诺好好照顾你，又不是指望你帮我挣钱。要想让这家公司多挣钱，我还有很多办法。”  
这话倒是不假——毕竟这家娱乐公司只是松本财团旗下的子公司，是当初松本润一时兴起建立起来的，想要挣钱，可以不靠这家公司，也可以随时注入资金把公司做大。  
大野智嚼着嘴里的饭，不说话了。  
松本润见他半天不说话，有点怀疑自己刚才是不是又嘴快说错了什么，但又实在想不出来，不知该怎么补救，于是干脆换了个话题。  
“那个，大野さん，你毕竟是艺人，还是要注意一下的……最近公司很多乱七八糟的闲言碎语，说我们两个之间关系不正常。我是没什么关系，可是你——”  
他说到这里突然停住了，似乎是有些纠结接下来该怎么说。  
、  
“有什么关系，反正就算我和你保持距离，还是会有这样的流言。这样的流言，总比我和哪个外面的女明星传绯闻要好吧。”大野智满不在乎地喝了一口杯子里的茶水。  
谣言止于智者这个道理松本润明白，也知道大野智说得确实没错，但是要他看着大野智陷入这样的谣言之中他是做不到的，哪怕传出谣言的是他自己公司里的人也不行。娱乐圈这种地方外表看着光鲜，内里有多残酷是一般人想象不到的。既然大野智进来了，他总想以自己的力量去尽量保护他。  
虽然不能说一一找到那些人再开除，但是不是杀鸡儆猴，稍微警告一下底下那群人比较好呢？  
这头松本总裁还在考虑着计划的可行性，那头国民偶像已经吃完了盘子里的咖喱。松本润思考之间瞥到大野智的脸颊上沾到了咖喱，不假思索地抽了一张纸巾，抬手去帮对方擦掉那一点痕迹。  
“又不是小孩子了，怎么还吃得到处都是。”

然后他就看见大野智突然笑了。  
不妙。  
以他对大野智的了解，这人假如露出这种笑容的话，接下来肯定有大事要发生。

“润ちゃん，”大野智眨了眨眼，甚至没有用平日里惯用的‘松本さん’和‘润君’之类的称呼，“要不要试试？”  
“……嗯？什么？”

“反正再怎么解释别人也不会相信我们两个没有特殊关系啊，”大野智话锋一转，“润くん大好き.”

曾创造下连续七小时开会仍面不改色的松本总裁愣了一下，第一次没忍住把嘴里的茶都喷了出来。  
END


End file.
